Lily: The Flower of Death?
by ikilledkid
Summary: After Jak is subjected to his first dark eco treatment, he finds a girl sharing his cell. She seems to be going through what he is, but she has strange powers, that surpasses the hero. "I am Lily, The Flower of Death. Allow me to show you why." Set in Jak 2. JakxOC. T 4 cussing CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Welcome, Damned One

**Disclaimer: I STILL REFUSE! (stuck in ~denial~)**

* * *

><p><em>What are they going to do to me! <em>Jak thought, his mind barely coherent, and very, _very_, afraid. Who wouldn't be after they got knocked out and then woke strapped to a steel table with a group of needles facing you down? His nerves jumped nervously as he felt a darkness circumnavigate the chamber containing many cells.

"_Activating Dark Warrior Program. Voice identification needed," _a robotic female voice droned.

"Erol," said a strange voice said. Jak looked to his left and saw a young man about two years older than Jak standing there. He had tattoos on his face and cold eyes that radiated cruelty. Jak's pupil's dilated as his eyes began to dart, and his body struggle.

_"Voice confirmed. Beginning injection," _replied the robotic female.

"Hey Lilian, looks like you don't have to come out of that cell . . . yet," the male said. Jak was wondering who the man was talking to, but was brought to a complete stop as his mind became preoccupied with searing, unbearable pain in his neck.

It was as if someone was trying to slit his throat, and keep him alive to feel the pain. Bright, childish, blue eyes snapped shut, and his back arched up like a bow, but his body was held down by the chains on his ankles and wrist. He would have called out if he had the ability.

He barely heard a voice call out, "Shut the fuck up, asshole!" before he was lost in the pain, lost in his death.

And his monster's birth.

When he awoke once more, he was 'free'. The voice that had insulted the man he saw earlier swirled in his blurred mind, where another was trying to take shape.

"Wow, they got you pretty bad. You gonna die?"

Her voice was incredibly rough, and Jak's first thought was that she had never spoken before this moment. His mind tried to clear, and separate the dark from the light, as he slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his neck. He saw a young girl about his age looking at him with grey eyes, that barley held a glimmer of worry. She dressed in prison garb, like him, but it was outrageously big on her tiny, unnaturally thin, frame, and it had to be tied around her waist to keep it up. A tan shoulder peeked from the sleeve that fell from it. Her dirtied face was surrounded by two matted walls of hair that was once a pure pristine white, but had now become a dirty grey, not dissimilar to her eyes. She gazed emotionlessly at him, with her lips pulled into a grim frown.

"Don't talk," she demanded, "You might end up dead. I don't like telling the KG's that another one's died."

Jak gave her a confused look, lost. He silently drew in on himself, trying to sort out what happened to him, and the warring fractions in his exhausted, hurt, mind.

She continued to speak, although it was more to herself. "Damn those bastards, capturing me, then demanding me to watch the new ones they caught. Who do they think they are? Telling me to watch some guy who had his neck sliced open and dark eco shoved in him, then saying I gotta try an' keep 'em alive! Fucking Krimzon Guard."

She turned with glinting eyes to the boy who had curled up into a ball. Sharp eyes suddenly became soft with compassion. With a sigh, she rested a hand on his shoulder, nudging him down. He laid there trustingly.

Her hand began to glow green as she placed it on his neck, calming him, as he felt the green eco heal him and ease the pain. The voice that was taking shape seemed to recoil at the gentle touch. As she was healing him, she let him hear her thoughts.

"You are are not a resident of Haven city or a wastelander, are you? You don't look like a wastelander, but you don't smell like Haven city. You smell like a beach. You also smell like power. Perhaps that is how you survived, by being able to chanel eco. Must be very good at it to survive an injection, I'm the only other one to survive them, and I can channel eco also." The girl fell silent as the green faded. Tired eyes looked curiously at Jak.

"What's your name?"

Jak sat up and looked at her sadly. He tapped his neck, trying to communicate that he couldn't speak.

"Try," she demanded quietly. He did. And it worked.

"How?" he asked in his stunned, teenage, voice.

"It's a blessing from the precursors!" She bit out sarcastically, scowling, yet letting her mouth corners curl up amusedly.

Jak gazed at her face impassively. "Jak."

A pair of lips turned up gently. "Lily."

The cell door slammed open, wiping away the smile, and the light in grey eyes. The young man that had subjected Jak to torture, stood there, _proud_. "Lily, it's your turn in the chair!" he smirked maliciously.

Gentle grey eyes, and relaxed pose shifted, transforming into that of a trapped wild animal's. A streak of hate, fear, anger, and defiance was lit on fire, as her voice tried to shout "GO TO HELL, EROL!" but it came out quiet, and broken, yet not lacking in strength.

"You seem to have more fire than usual Lilian. That can, and will, be fixed," the young man, Erol, stated, as he grabbed her short hair, and dragged her out of the room. "Oh, and boy? These walls are not sound proof, so you'll see how her pretty little voice got damaged!" he called from outside. With that, the door slammed shut, hiding the two faces, one that laughed in perverse joy, and one that screamed for mercy.

Jak sat there, stunned, as he stared at the spot that girl had been sitting at. He was pulled from his frozen state, as he heard a horrendous screech of agony pierce the silent air in the cell.

At that moment he realized two things:

One, her voice wasn't hoarse because she rarely spoke, it was because she had screamed every day since she arrived there. Every time she was taken from her sad little sanctum of four grey walls, a smelly cot, and a bulb hanging from a bare ceiling, her voice was ripped from her throat by darkness that invaded her once pure body.

Two, precursors did not exist. If they did exist, how could they so cruel as to let two _teenagers _go through this?

Oh, Lily, we can't tell Erol to go to hell, 'cause we are already there, and it seems the devil deemed us damned.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit 519/13**

**Hello, i am going to be editing the chapters, as my writing style as improved since i started this story. Please tell me if it is better, or worse.**

**~ikilledkid**


	2. Doing The Time, But For What Crime?

Jak was always warm to Lily, who seemed to be thrown for a loop every time he was kind to her. She would sometimes forget where she was, and that he was a… person who felt her pain, and she would change, becoming a girl who was slightly warm, but super defensive. More often though, she would speak to herself, or a person in her head called Shadow, only stopping when Jak nudged her and told her what she was doing.

Lily was also the one witnessing the death of a child, the growth of a wounded soldier man, and the creation of a monster.

"Lily?" Jak asked as the rapidly maturing girl came around. Unfocused grey eyes cast their dull gaze to the male standing above her, while she rested on the single cot.

"Oh. Hello Jak. How long?" she asked blearily.

"You got thrown in at the second guard switch, and they switched a little bit ago," Jak answered, using their usual method of telling time, the changing of the guards. They had long ago lost track of both time and days. It was a sad fact of their lives.

Lily hummed quietly, and let her breathing even out, as she rested an exhausted hand on her new wound. Jak covered it gently, and hummed an old song Samos used to sing for him when he got sick or hurt as a child. It's rhythm followed the flow of green eco, and he had learned when he first began channeling said eco. The melody seemed to calm Lily.

He didn't stop, even as Lily's eyes became distant and unfocused, nor when she began to sing along in an unknown language. He would ask her when she returned what it meant, but for now, they rested, her lost in her broken mind, and he by her side.

"You were singing during one of your moments earlier."

Lily glanced over from the ceiling she was staring blankly at. "What?"

"A song," Jak replied. "In some language. It went along with the flow of green eco, and it sounded like the song a sage used to sing to me."

Lily suddenly smiled. "Oh, I know what your talking about, and yes I know the translation. Kilala taught me a long time ago. Would you like to hear it?"

"Well I got nothing better to do," Jak responded with a playful- yet still exhausted- grin.

Lily cleared her throat, and began to sing quietly in her gravelly voice.

"Hear my call to the trees of old~ I call to the elder bark and saplings too!

"Help me Fern! Help me Oak! I am hurt and I need you now!

"Mend my wounds, Heal thy hurt!

"Your power was a gift, I gave it to thy long ago~

"Now return it to me, return it to thy blessed~!

"While you hold tight to the earth with your roots

"Give up your life force, and give it to the world.

"Return it to that which we Gods and Goddesses created!"

Lily ended the song, but in it's place, a feeling of serenity, and power, remained. Jak sat down, leaning against the cell cot, as Lily rolled to her side, gazing at the back of his head. Silently, she reached forward, and began to run her hand through his green-blonde locks. Jak relaxed into her fingers, but began to tremble as the Voice returned.

** You weak, pathetic HUMAN! **it yelled in Jak's mind, making him tense under Lily's soothing fingers.

** Look at **_**you **_**trapped in this pathetic cell. If you gave me control, I could get us out… **_**all **_**of us.**

_ No! Nonononono! This is my body, and this is my mind, get out!_

** YOU THINK YOU CAN COMMAND ME!? YOU WEAKILING!**

And with that, the struggle began, between the soldier boy and the dark creature, turning his mind into a battle field that had no end in sight.

Lily was curled into his side when he finally came round from his battle. She had obviously pulled him onto the small cot they had to share, then let her tiny self contort so that she could also sleep on it, and under their thin blanket. Jak simply scooted over, and curled around her to provide them more room. A glance at the door was managed before he sighed and slipped off into the darkness of sleep once more.

Jak awoke as he felt the weak appearing body beside him began to seize. Gasps of pain tore themselves from her throat, and that cute face twisted into an expression of utter pain. She began to screech only when an ark of black lightening launched out of her body.

Dark eco exploded from her, then swallowed her, sizzling as it burned away her clothes, dirt, and impurities. The eco cleared to show an unscarred body that was cloaked with a long sleeved dress that appeared to be obsidian turned silk, then heated to a burning temperature. Her body jerked wildly once more as white flames engulfed her, removing the daunting daring dress, and replacing it with an innocent white sundress, which instead conveyed comfort and warmth, as if she was inviting younglings to come and dance with her.

This was the third time Jak had seen this happen. He already knew he wouldn't be able to help her, lest he wanted grievous injuries from the eco leaping off her body, fighting with itself, while it left her to sit and cry out in pain. She tried to describe it to him, but he barely got the gist of it.

She described it as being burned again and again and again, while, at the same time, two armies dug trenches into her skin as they faced each other, both sides equal, as her mind served as the battle ground.

He asked her if she could explain it more.

She only told him it would hurt him if she were to tell him.

In the end, it took Jak only eight months to figure out how to deal with his darkness.

It took Lily a full year to finally suppress the light that kept hurting her, and form a deal with her darkness.


	3. Escape, Save The Little One

Chapter 3

After one guard change, two KG's threw a barely conscious -barely breathing- Lily back into the sanctum of their cell. Jak was expecting her flight, and easily caught her, cradling her exhausted body in his dark eco enhanced arms.

It had been nearly two years that they met, and eased their personal hell. Two years since Jak joined his Lily, developed his precious bond with her, claimed dominance of his beast, his sanity, and his hatred.

He glared at the door, and then looked down to see Lily's face wet. He reached down to brush her hair away from her face, then rubbed his dirty prison garb on her matured face to get rid of the liquid on her. He could still feel that something in her tiny body fighting the dark eco so desperately, but so tiredly, and the war she had thought she had ended a year ago continued to be waged, silently, in her delicate mind.

She just kept acting normal, as being tortured every day was norm for them. He was the only reason that that was the only thing that ever happened to her. If he was not in that cell almost all the time, those KG's would have done unspeakable things to her. Jak snarled, his lungs working harshly, but also perfectly due to his dark eco beast agreeing with him.

_** Dark. Not beast.**_

_ Sorry, Dark_. Jak replied distractedly.

Lily, both hearing and sensing his sudden anger, reached up and rested her palm on his stubbly cheek. Her move calmed him down and told him that she was here, that she was alive. He closed his dark eyes, and put his own over hers.

They knew they were in this shit together, and that they needed each other like they needed dark eco. They were fully aware they were each others drug, fix, and life. If they were separated, they would finally shatter. For good.

As Lily fell asleep, she prayed to whatever was out there, that that would never happen.

In Lily's Dream

"Why have you come hear again?" said a strange voice.

"That's what I wanted to know," snapped Lily. "Is this another dream lesson? Or rather, another round of 'Lets-try-to-get-Lily-to-think-she-isn't-Lily'!"

"Not this time, all I have are some questions. Do you remember who you are?"

"Why is it that you think that I am not Lily? Who else could I be?" she said angrily.

"Okay, okay. May I ask you one more thing?"

"You just did, but whatever."

"Do you love him?"

Lily scoffed. "Love? Your asking a twisted, dark eco tainted girl, who, by the way, is no longer a girl as that nasty shit sped up my aging, if she _loves _someone? I don't know what love is."

End of Dream/ Real World

Lily jerked awake suddenly, immediately and painfully aware of Jak's absence. She grabbed the pillow she had been laying on and bit it hard, trying to keep the pain and fear in. Jak always tried to remain silent on the chair, in an effort to help her keep her fragile sanity intact, but to her the silence was worse. If he screamed, yelled, or even whimpered, then she would know that he was alive. She buried her face in the pillow, inhaling Jak's unique scent, and began to silently scream.

After a while, an odd sound was heard from the chair, an almost _friendly _sound. Lily listened intently as it said the most pathetic joke she ever heard. Just as she scoffed lightly, the sound of metal hitting the floor echoed into her cell. Lily sat there, tense, thinking that it was a gun hitting the floor. That Jak was either attacking or being attacked. Her fears were quelled as the door was ripped open, revealing Jak, but not Jak.

Dark Jak.

Lily ran forward, completely unafraid, and hugged him tightly. An extremely stunned ottsel named Daxter, who sat on his shoulder, stared at the young woman, who seemed to be at ease around Dark Jak, almost calmed by his presence.

Dark Jak picked up her body and raced away from the cell they called home for two years and out into the sunshine.

Dark Jak PoV

I ran through the halls with an annoying ottsel on my shoulder yelling at me saying I was going the wrong way. He would make a tasty snack later, but for right now I had to save Her. The one who didn't care whether or not it was me or my host, she cared if we were hurt. She gave a damn about my existence. Even when I first saw her. She also had an other, a dark other… I deeply chuckled.

Now, both are mine.

I held her tighter, and ran a little bit faster, as I heard the sound of the Men-in-Red behind me.

"Dark! Left here!" she whispered intensely, as I immediately did as she told me.

A bolt of lightening shot above me, coming dangerously close to my horns. Growling, I stopped, shifted Lily to one arm, struck out, and when I heard the man's death warble, I took off again.

The blood on my hand seeped onto Lily's already dirty prison clothes, but she ignored it, pushing herself closer to me. I saw a window in front of me, and reacted quickly. Curling myself around my Mate, I leapt through the window. With a crash, I flew alongside sharp shards of glass. Landing gently, I left Jak to watch our Mate.

Normal PoV

A young man with an ottsel on his shoulder and holding a small girl in his arms raced away from the Baron's Weapons and Prison Facility.

"Lily, are your legs okay? Can you walk?" Jak asked, the final bit of dark eco receding into him with a crackle of power.

"Yeah, I think so," Lily replied, letting Jak help her stand alone. "Is that Daxter?" she asked, motioning to the orange ottsel on his shoulder. Jak heard his childhood friends voice, and was immediately became caught between an amused smirk and a wince for how Lily would react to his friends flirting ways.

Ever since he became an ottsel, he became strangely confident.

"Yes I am, how ya doin babe?" answered Daxter, automatically starting to flirt with her as he saw the fact that she was part of the attractive female species.

Jak gave her a once over, and had to agree. But she was still his, so Daxter needed to shut up.

Jak began to growl lowly, but was intercepted by Lily's swift movement.

Lily shot her hand out as quick as lightning, and grabbed Daxter by the scruff of his neck. Daxter squeaked as she lifted him up, into her face, and direct line of her knife like silver gaze.

Jak let this go one for a little, until Daxter gulped in fear, and stopped her, "Lily, please put my friend down."

Lily nodded, as she dropped him roughly onto the floor.

"Hello there-" a stranger with a small kid said to them, which put both Jak and Lily on alert. They had learned their lesson about 'stranger danger', and they weren't eager for another lesson.

Jak was quick to cut him off, with both her movement in front of Lily, and his voice, "You look like a reasonably smart man. Tell me, where the hell I am!" Lily moved forward and put a calming hand on his arm, to which Jak immediately replied with a brushing of fingers.

Daxter removed himself from the ground, and moved to the small boy beside the older man. "Um, he's new to the whole conversation thing," Daxter reassured him. Lily glanced at the child and felt her body freeze, as her mind took off.

"My- my Little One!" she almost cried, holding her hand to him. Smiling, he pulled something out of his pocket, placing it in her hand. It was a small shell, one he surely found on the beach of Spargus, and then had his father thread. One similar to it rested around his neck, from when she had given it to him.

"You are a 'guest' of the Baron's City," said the old man, truly just background noise to Lily and the boy reuniting.

"We were just a 'guest' at the good Barons Palace," replied Jak, not noticing Lily's actions.

"In a cell, or in the city, walls surround us bo-" The old man was cut off by Lily's sudden movement. She rushed to the boy, scooped him up and murmured "Little One," into his ear, letting him curl up in her arms. She knew even now, he would be able to smell the sand of their home, and her own unique scent beneath the many layers of pain and experiments. She knew it would comfort him.

The small boy smiled at her real big and hugged her back, looping his arms around her neck, nuzzling into it.

"Do you know this child?" the old man asked, suspicion blooming in his eyes.

"Yes, I do, as well as his father, who would never let him out of his sight! So, what's he doing here?" Lily demanded, glaring at the old man. Jak was both surprised and suspicious as the older man didn't flinch at Lily's glare, a glare she had perfected to the point where it was infamous among KGs.

"I do not know, I found him wandering around the streets. That seal on his neck, however, means he could be the Heir of Mar."

Lily tightened her grip protectively on the small child, and shifted backwards while turning her body to shield him.

_** Mates pup, my pup. **_Dark growled quietly.

Jak also turned his body, shielding the small pair, and locked his blue eyes with Lily's. With a flick of them, Lily knew the KG's were here.

"Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time," the old man muttered, looking at the men with red garb. Glancing at the pair, who were glaring almost indecisively at him and the KG's, a spark entered his cruel blue eyes.

"Please, fight them for me, and I will tell you of a place of protection, and war against the Baron," he commanded. Lily and Jak did not take well to his tone.

A growl echoed from the their throats, low and dangerous, Lily calmly, shifted the young boy onto her back, where he instinctively looped his arms and legs around her. As the KG's closed in, her gray eyes met dark blue.

Grey closed, and white flicked black, darkening as her body began to float. Black shimmered as it enclosed her body, and to compensate for the little one resting on her back, a sling formed, allowing her full movement while carrying him. Hair, nails, and eyes blackened, as if someone dipped her into a vial of onyx paint. In her once bright place, an intimidating mother cloaked for a funeral stood.

Jak put himself between her and the hollering KG's, black power arching off of him as his complexion, hair, and eyes darkened, along with horns growing from his head and claws from hands. Snarling viciously, he readied himself for a fight.

Lily's Shadow was not going to fight though. She knew that running was just putting the battle off for another day, but with her Pup close, she would run.

Shadow took off, not brushing the ground as she flew, and throwing deadly darkness at all who tried to stop her. Her movements were quick and vicious, not allowing them to come close to her and Little One, who had been both hidden and shielded by his blanket of darkness. Feeling the steady breath of his on her back ensured her that he had fallen asleep, and was sleeping safely, soundly.

Dark Jak was never far from her. He was also running close, but far enough so he could deal out his own melee attacks. As he ripped another head from the shoulders of one more insignificant person, Shadow turned, moving down an alley.

Never far from her, Dark followed, but unlike her, he was shot in the back. Choking a howl, Dark receded, leaving Jak in his place. Shadow also delved into Lily, leaving her in a white sundress, and a child in her snowy shawl. Darting out, her white wood sandals slapping quietly against the ground, she gripped Jak, and pulled him into hiding with her enhanced strength. Making them as small as she could, Lily held her breath as cruel red warriors searched for them. She felt Little One stir on her back, and turned to cuddle him, hushing him. In front of her fearful gray eyes, people passed.

Poverty can make people cruel, but it can also make them kind. When they laid their eyes on what appeared to be a scared mother, and bleeding father, they not only moved to hide them, but they also pulled the guards attention from them. Lily smiled, tears tracing down her cheeks, sending her gratitude silently.

As Lily's gray eyes slipped closed, people moved. When she awoke, she would find meager scraps of food.

But still, she scowled. The old man with hard eyes was back.


	4. half done

Jak was always warm to Lily, who seemed to be thrown for a loop every time he was kind to her. She would sometimes forget where she was, and that he was a… person who felt her pain, and she would change, becoming a girl who was slightly warm, but super defensive. More often though, she would speak to herself, or a person in her head called Shadow, only stopping when Jak nudged her and told her what she was doing.

Lily was also the one witnessing the death of a child, the growth of a wounded soldier man, and the creation of a monster.

"Lily?" Jak asked as the rapidly maturing girl came around. Unfocused grey eyes cast their dull gaze to the male standing above her, while she rested on the single cot.

"Oh. Hello Jak. How long?" she asked blearily.

"You got thrown in at the second guard switch, and they switched a little bit ago," Jak answered, using their usual method of telling time, the changing of the guards. They had long ago lost track of both time and days. It was a sad fact of their lives.

Lily hummed quietly, and let her breathing even out, as she rested an exhausted hand on her new wound. Jak covered it gently, and hummed an old song Samos used to sing for him when he got sick or hurt as a child. It's rhythm followed the flow of green eco, and he had learned when he first began channeling said eco. The melody seemed to calm Lily.

He didn't stop, even as Lily's eyes became distant and unfocused, nor when she began to sing along in an unknown language. He would ask her when she returned what it meant, but for now, they rested, her lost in her broken mind, and he by her side.

"You were singing during one of your moments earlier."

Lily glanced over from the ceiling she was staring blankly at. "What?"

"A song," Jak replied. "In some language. It went along with the flow of green eco, and it sounded like the song a sage used to sing to me."

Lily suddenly smiled. "Oh, I know what your talking about, and yes I know the translation. Kilala taught me a long time ago. Would you like to hear it?"

"Well I got nothing better to do," Jak responded with a playful- yet still exhausted- grin.

Lily cleared her throat, and began to sing quietly in her gravelly voice.

"Hear my call to the trees of old~ I call to the elder bark and saplings too!

"Help me Fern! Help me Oak! I am hurt and I need you now!

"Mend my wounds, Heal thy hurt!

"Your power was a gift, I gave it to thy long ago~

"Now return it to me, return it to thy blessed~!

"While you hold tight to the earth with your roots

"Give up your life force, and give it to the world.

"Return it to that which we Gods and Goddesses created!"

Lily ended the song, but in it's place, a feeling of serenity, and power, remained. Jak sat down, leaning against the cell cot, as Lily rolled to her side, gazing at the back of his head. Silently, she reached forward, and began to run her hand through his green-blonde locks. Jak relaxed into her fingers, but began to tremble as the Voice returned.

** You weak, pathetic HUMAN! **it yelled in Jak's mind, making him tense under Lily's soothing fingers.

** Look at **_**you **_**trapped in this pathetic cell. If you gave me control, I could get us out… **_**all **_**of us.**

_ No! Nonononono! This is my body, and this is my mind, get out!_

** YOU THINK YOU CAN COMMAND ME!? YOU WEAKILING!**

And with that, the struggle began, between the soldier boy and the dark creature, turning his mind into a battle field that had no end in sight.

Lily was curled into his side when he finally came round from his battle. She had obviously pulled him onto the small cot they had to share, then let her tiny self contort so that she could also sleep on it, and under their thin blanket. Jak simply scooted over, and curled around her to provide them more room. A glance at the door was managed before he sighed and slipped off into the darkness of sleep once more.

Jak awoke as he felt the weak appearing body beside him began to seize. Gasps of pain tore themselves from her throat, and that cute face twisted into an expression of utter pain. She began to screech only when an ark of black lightening launched out of her body.

Dark eco exploded from her, then swallowed her, sizzling as it burned away her clothes, dirt, and impurities. The eco cleared to show an unscarred body that was cloaked with a long sleeved dress that appeared to be obsidian turned silk, then heated to a burning temperature. Her body jerked wildly once more as white flames engulfed her, removing the daunting daring dress, and replacing it with an innocent white sundress, which instead conveyed comfort and warmth, as if she was inviting younglings to come and dance with her.

This was the third time Jak had seen this happen. He already knew he wouldn't be able to help her, lest he wanted grievous injuries from the eco leaping off her body, fighting with itself, while it left her to sit and cry out in pain. She tried to describe it to him, but he barely got the gist of it.

She described it as being burned again and again and again, while, at the same time, two armies dug trenches into her skin as they faced each other, both sides equal, as her mind served as the battle ground.

He asked her if she could explain it more.

She only told him it would hurt him if she were to tell him.

In the end, it took Jak only eight months to figure out how to deal with his darkness.

It took Lily a full year to finally suppress the light that kept hurting her, and form a deal with her darkness.


	5. Baron's Tower goes ByeBye!

JaK&dAxTer

**I feel motivated FINISHING PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Torn rose and pulled his knives out of the pavement. "Who the HELL are you people, anyways?"<p>

Lily continued to glare at the ground, as Jak replied, "I'm Jak, this is Daxter, and you already know Lily."

"I'm Torn, an _ex-_KG," Lily sent a venom filled glare in Torns direction.

"You say you have changed, but that still doesn't mean you fixed your past."

"Alright, listen! I ain't got time for this, so if you wanna join the rebellion, you gotta prove it. Get the flag on Baron's tower in dead town, if you survive, I might let you join. Lets hope you don't." Torn muttered the last part under his breath.

Lily looked like she was going to attack Torn again, so Jak grabbed her and threw into a zoomer that was sitting near the entrance to the alleyway. Jak then hopped on behind her as she started up the zoomer.

"Hey Whitey!" Daxter said. "Do you even know how to DRRRIIIIIVVVVEEEE!"

"I should hope so! This is really no different than a dune jumper, really!" Lily laughed.

"And don't ever call me Whitey again!"

* * *

><p>After a thrilling ride, and a heart attack that Daxter had, the grouped stepped into Dead Town.<p>

Lily looked around, and whistled, "See? This is why I live in Spargus, we don't leave people to die."

Jak looked at Lily confusedly. "Spargus?"

"Never mind, forget that I said anything."

Jak raised an eyebrow, but didn't inquire any further. "We need to get you some new clothes, Whitey. You look like crap," Daxter said. Lily glanced at her clothes and shrugged.

"Yeah, I do. Get some when we get back." Jak nodded and started over to a ledge that he hopped onto. Lily saw him and followed closely behind. As they continued up the tower, one of the ledges broke beneath Lily's feet. Her eyes widened as she began to fall. Jak quickly turned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him before she fell. She calmed down and nodded at Jak.

"What! No thank you!" Daxter called towards her retreating back.

"For Lily that was a thanks. Her throat must be hurting again," Jak answered, saying the last part to himself.

"Umm, okay?" Daxter said. "Does she have a sore throat?"

Jak didn't seem to notice his commet and started looking around for Lily who had vanished in a couple of seconds. _I swear, I can't take my eyes off her for one second, and when I do, she up and vanishes! _Jak thought.

"Hey boys! Hurry it up!" Jak and Daxter heard Lily call. Jak darted off up the tower with Daxter on his should hanging on for dear life. Jak was a bit worried, he heard a small crack at the end of Lily's sentance. _Yep, her throat's hurting, _Jak thought as he raced up the tower. When the Jak reached the top with Daxter in tow, he saw Lily leaning against the flag pole, smirking.

"What took ya so long?" she said.

Jak rolled his eyes at her before shooting a questioning look at her neck. She saw this and nodded her head. Jak was still a little worried but sure she would be fine as soon as she got some water (and hopefully no soda). Jak then grabbed the flag and he and Daxter, out of habit, did a little victory dance. They were cut short by the sound of cracking. Lily's eyes widened as she began to scramble backwards. The ground beneath the three broke and they all began plummeting to the ground. Jak landed on his feet, while Daxter landed on his face. Jak straighted up and then Lily landed on top of him. Lily sent Jak tumbling to the ground, and when the dust cleared, you could see Lily sitting on Jak and Jak dazed on the ground. Torn had just arrived to pick up their bodies, and sadly watched as Lily got up and dusted off herself, as Jak used the flag to help him get up.

Lily then heard an even worse cracking sound, than before. She slowly turned around. She, Jak, and Daxter, watched as the Barons Tower came crashing down. Lily's phsyco smile slowly, but surely, made its way onto her face. She began laughing madly, and couldn't stop for ten minutes. Jak gave her a funny look, while Torn looked terrified.

She smiled back and said, "Tower go bye bye!"

Everyone shook thier heads at her, and came to the same conclusion. This chick is off her rocker!

* * *

><p><strong>Lily had a moment . . . I do this often. pretend it didn't happen and that she is still bad ass. now go review you lazy people<strong>


	6. I'm Afraid of Being Alone

JaK&dAxTeR

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm hmm hmm ~ oh I love the things you do its how u do the things ya love ~ Whoops! I got a story to write! Here ye go!<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Lil' girl needs some clothes? Alright," Torn said.<p>

"Really? No arguments?" Lily said suspiciously.

"Yea, sure, whatever. Tess! She's all yours," Torn smirked. Tess then popped up and grabbed Lilys arms.

"Girls Day!" Tess squealed. Jak looked a little worried about this. His worries were confirmed a shout was heard.

"NO! No, no, no, no! Jak, HELP ME!" Lily screamed, as she was being dragged out by a babbling Tess.

"Hey Tessa-Baby! Wait for me!" Daxter yelled. Jak and Dax started to follow but Torn stopped them.

"Not you two. You got some missions."

As Jak was working on his missions, Lily was being tortured in the worst form possible, maybe even worse than Dark Eco Treatments. Shopping. Tess had dragged her to dress shops, accessory shops, and shoe shops. Lily finally got sick and tired of it and dragged **Tess** to a military shop where she was able to get what she needed. Then Tess decided to give her a makeover.

As Lily sat there, Tess washed and cut her hair, clipped her nails (no nail polish, especially when Lily knocked on to the floor), and tried to put make up on her. Lily almost bit her hand off.

Tess and Lily returned to the Rebel Base, and stood waiting for Jak. Lily sat there humming to herself and occasionally bursting into laughter. At one time she yelled "Watch it, Giraffe! I can break your neck!" Torn was keeping an eye on her and waiting impatiently for Jak, the only one that could calm Lily down, to return.

Lily's POV

I was really worried. On the outside, I was a psychopath, but on the inside, I was a nervous wreck. Everyday for two years I had been with Jak, and when we weren't together, One of us was on the "chair". No one can tell when I'm scared, because I learned the hard way that if someone can see your feelings and weaknesses, they will use it against you. The only one I allowed to see my feelings, is Jak. He is the only one left in this world that I trust. No one else matters. . . YAY! Jak's back!

Normal POV

As a worn out Jak and Daxter walked through the door, a strange girl ran up to Jak and gave him a hug. Jak hugged her back, leaned down, and murmured something in her ear. She smiled and let him go.

"Wow! Whitey, is that you!" Daxter shouted.

"Yes," Lily replied. Lily had undergone a transformation. She was wearing a pitch black tee-shirt with camo shorts that cut off right above her knees. She also had a small hover board (probably stolen) strapped to her back. Around her waist hung a dual gun holster belt that was hanging off one hip and housed two blue eco hand blasters. She had on black and white running shoes, and Jak was sure that in the right shoe there was a knife. Her now washed and startlingly white hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, showing off her long ears. Her once pale skin had darkened a bit from walking around the outdoor mall all day.

Jak was stunned. She looked amazing.

"All right everybody," said Torn, standing and rubbing his eyes. "Lights out!"

Jak, Daxter, and Lily, all walked to one bunk bed. Daxter jumped up onto the top one, while Jak and Lily laid down on the bottom bunk.

"I was scared when you were out on your mission," whispered Lily.

"I know you were, but it's okay. I'm here, and I'm still alive," replied Jak as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Please Jak, don't ever leave me alone again."

Lily then drifted off into the chasm of darkness that was sleep.


	7. Super long! and Srry!

JaK&dAxTeR

**I am sooooooo sorry! ! ! I have had the worst writers block! Here, ill try to make it up to you!**

**FORGIVE ME! ! ! Also I decided to give lily's dark side a voice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

"Hey Jak, Dax, Lil'" Torn said from his table.

"Hmm?" I looked over, still groggy from sleep, unlike Jak and Daxter, who's heads snapped to attention.

"You two are free from missions today, and I don't want to be bothered by any of you, so you three go see Krew. That should keep you busy and out of my hair." Torn stated.

"Awww," I cried. "You don't like our company?"

"No, I don't. Now get!" Torn yelled.

I was seething.

On the outside, I was a bored looking teen, but on the inside, I was fucking pissed! Krew was being a slime ball, as usual, and attempted to seduce me! Uck! To bad for him, Jak got pissed and dragged me out of there. Apparently, Krew said that somebody was looking for a racer, and Jak, most definitely, fit the bill, what with his driving and all. Speaking of that . . .

"JAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! ! !" Daxter yelled from his spot on Jak's shoulder.

I laughed at him as I clung to Jak. He liked driving oneseater zoomers cause the were faster than two seaters. This left me hanging on to Jak for dear life so I wouldn't fall. I didn't really mind it.

**Course ya don't.**

Go away, Shadow!

**I wish I could, yet I'm stuck with you! At least his dark sides sexy.**

Oh dear Precursers! Shut UP!

Shadow chuckled as she withdrew herself to the depths of my mind. I hopped off the zoomer as we pulled up to the stadium, and followed Jak as he walked into the mechanics quarters, where he started to talk to the girl mechanic behind the curtain.

The two of them began talking as I inched towards the curtain, curious about what was behind it. My hand reached for the curtain as I heard "It's a secret!"

Well that ruined my fun. If it was a secret, I wouldn't pry, and she sounded worried when Jak asked about it. I respect secrets, after all I got a pretty damn big one. . .

I think.

"Come Lily, let's go hoverboard," Daxter called. Jak was staring at the curtain stupidly, and jumped when I put my hand on his shoulder. His eye's looked at me strangely and behind them I saw Dark. He was arguing with him again.

'You okay?' I whispered as quiet as the wind.

'Yes' was his reply.

I nodded my head, following him out of the room, to the hoverboard course.

A couple hours later, Jak, Dax and I headed out, away from the stadium, and to the apartment room that Torn gave to us. Torn rented us it because he was worried that one of us would go dark in our sleep and attack someone. It almost happened once already, when I went dark, but Jak calmed me down before anything happened.

When we reached our room, I headed off to the shower and got undressed. I took a long hot shower, washing away all the sweat and grime of the day. After I was done washing up, I wrapped a towel around me and left the bathroom. Then I hit a solid wall of blue.

At least I kept my towel wrapped around me.

"Ah! Uh, Lily, umm, sorry," Jak stuttered out, looking in another direction.

"It's okay, I'm fine!" I said, closing my eyes and hoping Jak didn't see my blushing face.

"Uh, I need a shower," Jak said, inching pass me.

"Sure thing!" I said. "I'll just go put on some clothes . . ."

That's when I raced to my room, fell on my bed, and screamed into my pillow. After I was done, I actually put on my clothes, which were the blue girl boxers Tess got me, and a clean white tank top. After I got comfy, I went to go make some dinner for Jak and Daxter. Earlier, I had gone shopping for food, and I had all the ingredients to make lasagna. I turned up the radio as I was cooking, and one of my favorite songs came on. Right after the intro, I started singing along.

"_I can't escape this Hell."_

I began to sway my hips in beat with the rock song.

"_So many times I've tried,_

_But I'm still caged inside."_

Now, I was dancing with a spatula in my hand, and my eyes shut.

"_Somebody get me through this nightmare!_

_I can't control myself,_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_this animal, this animal,"_

I heard a door open and close, but I was too far gone in the music to care.

"_I can't escape myself._

_So many times I've lied,_

_But there's still rage inside"_

I heard Jak begin to sing, his baritone voice mixing with my own alto.

"_Somebody get me through this nightmare!_

_I can't control myself,_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_somebody help me tame this animal"_

Jak slipped behind me, deftly taking my spoon, and twirling me in a circle, before he grabbed my hips and started swaying along with the song.

"_Somebody get me through this nightmare!_

_I can't control myself,_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare!"  
><em>I opened my deep gray eyes, that locked onto the darkened blue eyes of the one holding me close.

"_I can't escape this hell!  
>(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)"<em>

The two of us sang, alternating which one of us were to sing. **(I dont like how that sounds, basically ****lily sings this animal and then jak sings, got it!)**_  
>"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?"<em>

Jak sang, his eyes asking me that very question._  
>"No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me"_

I stared into his eye's, my own saying, 'it's not you, and your darkness, I have it to, don't ever forget that'_  
>"Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!<br>Help me believe it's not the real me,  
>Somebody help me tame this animal!<br>(This animal I have become)"_

I sang back, completing the song, asking him back, without using words, ' Will you be my partner on this road of darkness that we have been forced to follow?'

Jak gave me an almost imperceptible nod.

"YO LIL'! Whatcha makin that smells so good?" Dax yelled, walking onto the scene. He looked very surprised, for some odd reason.

Wait . . .

Then it hit me like a bolt of light eco.

Jak was holding me flush against his chest, and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. It almost was like we were about to kiss

That's when my cheeks started to catch fire. At the same time Jak's arms unwound from my waist, I removed my arms from his neck

"Oh! Um, lasagna! Yeah, I need to get that out of the oven before it burns!" I said, smiling at the orange ottsel awkwardly, while reaching for the really hot pan.

"OW!" I yelled, my hand quickly turning red from the burn. In an instant Jak was by my side looking at my fingers with his serious face. He inspected my fingers for a bit before leaving for the bathroom , and getting the first-aid kit, that Tess made sure to buy for us. He then grabbed the band-aids and burn ointment. He came back to me and started applying the burn medicine to my fingers, while I hummed in happiness, feeling the cool feeling take the place of the pain. Jak heard me, and smiled lightly as he placed the band-aids on my fingers.

Oh so quietly, I heard him say, 'Stop hurting yourself, it freaks me out every time you scream.'

'How do you think I feel every time you go out on a mission? While my screams accompanied you in that cell, I was left in silence, to wonder if you would ever come back.'

Jak sighed at me and went off to mope in his room, while I put on an oven mit, and grabbed my lasagna out of the oven.

"So, what was that all about? Ya know, before I interrupted ya 'moment'," Daxter said.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh that?" Now that Jak left, I felt more composed. "We were just dancing to a song on the radio. Now go get Jak and tell him to stop moping in his room and come eat!"

"I wasn't 'moping'," Jak said from his spot against the door frame. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Mhmm, sure," I said, dishing up the lasagna. I sat down and began to eat my lasagna, but before I could take a bite, Daxter opened his big fat mouth.

"Wait! Shouldn't we say grace?" he said. Jak and I just stared at him.

"Uh, Dax? We don't believe in precursors any more," Jak said.

"Yeah, we got our reasons for it to," I added. Then I turned back to my food and began to eat my lasagna.

Apparently, I was a really good cook. Jak and Dax, completely ate all the lasagna I made! I made that tonight so that we could eat left overs tomorrow.

Wow, I feel so maternal right now.

Eww.

I smiled at the thought, and laid down on my pillow, shuting my eyes, and trying to fall asleep. It was no use. I growled and sat up, fully aware that without Jak, I wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight. So, I did the logical thing.

I went to Jak's room.

Daxter was asleep on the couch in the living room, so as I passed him turned off the TV, and quietly opened up Jak's door. Jak was on his bed, with his arm thrown over his eyes. I smiled slightly as walked to the side of the bed. I reached out my hand to stroke Jak's blond hair, but was stopped. I never even saw his hand move, but it had me now. In a flurry of movement, Jak had pulled me under the covers and wound his arms around my middle. My back was against his stomach, and his head was in the crook of my neck.

"**Mine." **was all I heard.

"Dark, was that necessary?" I asked, turning my head to see Dark Jak.

Jak's once blue eyes, now black, locked on to mine, and I watched as his lips moved to form a smirk.

**Mmm, delicous, those lips.**

I don't need anything from you right now!

**I'm only saying what _we're _thinking.**

Well I don't care! Even if it's the tru- I'm getting reverse psychology here.

Shadow just laughed, and fell back asleep. Awesome.

"Lily?"

My eyes moved from Jak's moving lips to his eyes. They had returned to their normal deep, tortured, blue.

"I'm sorry Jak, I couldn't sleep in my own room. It's too quiet and . . . empty," I said, looking into his eyes, finding solstice in them.

"That's okay, couldn't really sleep either," Jak relpied, still not letting go of me. I didn't mind it at all. Turned my head to face the wall once more, snuggling deeper into Jak's chest. I felt Jak put his head back in the crook of my neck, and then he sighed happily.

This was the time when I felt happiest. When Jak and I were safe, wrapped in each others arms, and out of the reach of Baron Praxis.

**I too, am happy. We have two beautiful beings beside us.  
><strong>I'm glad you agree, Shadow.

3rd person POV

"Mornin love birds!" Daxter called, strolling into the room. He froze two steps into the room. A pair of black eyes glared at him, and over her shoulder, another pair of black eyes bored holes into the little orange creature's skull.

"**Get out."**

Daxter turned and all but ran away from the two dark elves.

"**Hello Shadow, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" **Dark Jak asked, looking at the black haired, and as he called her, vixen. Lily was the kit.

"**It has, hasn't it Dark? Are you and your host getting along?" **Shadow replied, turning to face Dark. When Lily changed into Shadow, her nails and hair turned black, and a black sundress adorned her skinny frame. She didn't get any stronger physically, instead she could channel and control her dark eco, manipulating it every which way.

"**Of course! After all, he's not dead is he?" **Dark said, his voice laced with sarcasm. **"Anyway, my little Vixen, what is it you talk about with your host?" **

"**Probably the same thing you talk to yours about."  
>"Stupid Elves." <strong>Dark concluded, nibbling on Shadows neck.

Shadow nodded her head in agreement.

"**We should leave them with a surprise," **Dark said, a mischievous smirk crossing his face.

An identical smirk slipped onto Shadows pale, thin, face.

The two leaned closer to each other, and brushed their lips together. With a spark of dark eco, the two dark elves retreated into their hosts.

Then their hosts awoke.

Still lip-locked.

For a couple minutes, the two stayed like that, stunned.

Lily figured it out first, squeaked, and in minutes she ran to her room. Jak just stayed there, lost and confused.

In Lily's room, she sat against her door, her fingers pressed against her lips.

"What . . . What just happened?"

Jak laid on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His own fingers drifted to his lips.

"So soft . . ."

"YO! JAK, LIL! IF YOU TWO AIN'T DARK STILL, COME EAT LUNCH!" Daxter yelled at the two teens hiding in their rooms. Both teens were equally startled by the fact that it was twelve.

They walked slowly leaving their rooms.

"Good, now come eat," Daxter ordered.

"Yes mother squirrel," Lily said. Behind her was a smirking Jak. Jak then frowned, his brow furrowed.

"Lily?" Jak asked.

"Yeah?" Lily replied, turning to face Jak.

"Come with me."

Jak grabbed Lily, pulling her behind her to the bathroom.

"Hey! Your guys foods gonna get cold! Ah, they're gone," Daxter sighed.

Meanwhile, Jak put Lily on the counter in the bathroom and pulled her shirt off to the side. Lily, knew that something was wrong, and judging by his worried face, it had happened to her. So, she sat still, waiting for Jak to complete his analysis of her wound. Jak, however, was moving as fast as possible, trying to figure out what happened, and how it happened.

Because, on Lily's neck, were teeth mark, and they were bleeding.

"Lily. What happened? ! Where did these bite marks come from?" Jak said, struggling to keep his voice even.

"Hmm? What bite marks?" Lily said, trying to see them. Jak reached behind her head, grabbing the first aid kit once again. He reached inside it and pulled out the antiseptic, and band-aids.

"If you keep getting hurt like this, we're gonna have to get more band-aids," Jak said quietly, watching as Lily's shoulders rose and fell with silent chuckles. As he applied the medicine, Lily jumped.  
>'Ow!' she murmured. Jak, without thinking, gently kissed her wound. He was surprised with himself, but since Lily didn't notice, he continued tending her wound. When he went to put on a band-aid though, it disintegrated against her skin.<p>

"Lily? Whats it mean if a band-aid disintegrates against skin?"

"Oh, that means your wound is infected with dark eco. Why? Did it just . . . Jak- !"

Lily's intercom went off twice, signaling an important call, and cutting through Lily's sentence.

"_I need the three of you to come and spend the night at head quarters! I gotta feeling something bad's coming," _Torn stated.

"We're on our way." Lily said without hesitation. "Jak, don't worry about it! It's my own dark eco doing that. Now time to go!"

Jak nodded and Lily ran behind him out of the bathroom into her room, changing into different clothes. Jak grabbed Daxter, and the trio left their apartment, blissfully unaware of the horror's that were to come.

**Chapter 7 preview**

"Up against the wall! Now!"

Lily and Jak jerked up as they heard these words. On instinct the two of them backed up against the wall and put their hands up.

"Good. The freaks are as well trained as ever, even if they are less aware than before," Erol said as he strode in front of the line of Krimzon Guards. The teens up against the wall narrowed their eyes and reached for their guns.


	8. How could we possibly handle this?

**Chapter 7**

** . . . . **

**Please don't hurt me! . . . **

***gun cocking sound***

**Uh-oh . . .**

* * *

><p>"Up against the wall! Now!"<p>

Lily and Jak jerked up as they heard these words. On instinct the two of them backed up against the wall and put their hands up. Daxter was no where to be seen, as he was probably passed out at Hip Hog Haven.

"Good. The freaks are as well trained as ever, even if they are less aware than before," Erol said as he strode in front of the line of Krimzon Guards. Lily moved slightly behind Jak, and he, in turn, moved in front of her. They both narrowed their eyes and reached for their guns.

"Ah, ah, ah," Erol smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want them to get hurt." Erol moved to the side, and revealed Torn, Tess, and Kiera. If Jak and the others had not been to see Kiera yesterday, she wouldn't have ended up here. By the looks of it though, she was unconscious.

Lily and Jak put their hands back up, glowering at Erol all the while.

"That's better," He said, smiling at how easily they complied. "Put them in chains! This time, you two will not escape."  
>Jak and Lily were cuffed along with the rest and thrown into a police cruiser. All of them kept their eyes down, and Torn tried to keep the unconscious Kiera from falling over. Lily was shaking incessantly, and Jak looked like he had been frozen solid. Tess had on a stubborn frown that told that she would not be broken . . . easily.<p>

The cruiser came to a stop, and the group of five were unceremoniously pulled out. Erol led the way to the cell. When they reached the cell Lily and Jak walked in, without resistance, to Tesses and Torn's suprise. They instead, were the ones to resist, yet they were over come.

When they woke up, their ankles were chained to a wall, and Lily was sitting on a cell bed, crying her gray eyes out, and sobbing into a pillow.

Torn was the first awake and the first to speak. "Lily? What's going on? Where's Jak?"

Lily sniffed and looked at him, her gray eyes showing such pain, and weakness that Torn should have never, ever seen, and spoke in such a lost and broken voice.

"The Chair."

Torn wanted to inquire more, but couldn't, as Lily went back to crying into her pillow. He didn't know how long it was until Jak was thrown back into their cell, and he was not expecting Jak to be unconscious.

_This is the Warrior I accepted into the Underground? I made a bad choice if this is what he is reduced to in the face of danger, and defeat, _Torn thought, looking at Jak's broken body.

Lily was up and next to Jak in seconds. She took her pillow and put it under his head. She then grabbed the blanket of the cell bed and draped it over him as he slept.

"Don't think that Jak is weak," Lily said in a thick voice. "We are very strong, but this torture they put us through? If you had to go through it, you would die. We are the only people to ever survive it. You should all ready know this . . ."

"Lily, tell me why you guys didn't resist when they came for us? You should have been the ones to fight the most!"

"And let you guys die?" Jak asked, wincing as awoke, and sat up to reply to Torn. "I don't think so! No ones dieing for us." Lily nodded firmly in agreement. Then she turned to Jak.

"Where?" she asked. This sent Torn's mind racing; Where what? A key, an escape plan, something ? ! Anything?

Instead Jak began lift his shirt up.

_Now's not the time for __**that **__people! ! !_

When Jak's shirt was all the way off though, Torn could not ever forget what he saw on the man's heavily flawed skin.

Along his abnormally flat stomach stomach, which told of the after effects of malnutrition, and a firmly defined chest, were scars still fading and a few burn marks from missions he was sent out on by Torn. But right where his heart was, a prominent red cut was bleeding dark eco.

Even Lily, was horrified.

And Torn would never again doubt his strength.

"Jak? Is this where they plan to begin the injections? In our very _hearts?_" Lily asked in a terrified whisper.

Jak's nod of conformation, almost sent the small women into another bout of tears. Instead of that though, she held her unshed tears back, and place a tiny hand on top of Jak's strong-willed heart. From her hand, a natural green glow was emitted, and it spreed over Jak's skin, covering his horrendous wound. If Torn had not seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe it. Yet, he did, and was amazed by this girls scope of power.

But as soon as the glow faded, she fell to the ground, all her energy gone.

Jak gingerly picked her up from the floor, sat against on the bed in the corner of the cell, his back against the wall, and his Lily in his lap.

"Torn, I'm sorry, but I'm to tired to answer any more questions, and we, meaning me and Lily, need to get as much sleep as we can," Jak said, his head leaning back and his dark blue eyes closing.

Torn nodded as he too fell asleep against the cold wall.

It had been a long day.

**~Put me to Sleep, Evil Angel~**

The KG's came in too early.

Lily was still unconscious against Jak's chest, but Jak immediately awoke at the sound of the door, same as Torn.

"It's the girl's turn. Hand her over," an unknown KG commanded.

Torn could have laughed at his stupidity. Yet, he was surprised when Jak showed an extremely uncommon gesture, revealing normally hidden emotions.

His strong arms encircled Lily's narrow shoulders and his legs pulled her body closer, and at the same time, poised them for viciously kicking anyone who dared to touch her.

For an instant, he was reduced to the animalistic creature that was hidden in his body.

The animal who's top priority was to **"Protect Mate."**

All eyes (minus the unconscious ones **(*Cough* Kiera *Cough*) **) looked at the Dark Elf that had spoken.

Each one was terrified at the danger in the voice and surprised at the fact that Dark Jak still could speak and think for himself.

"**Touch. Die."**

And, boy, did he make himself clear. It was more than enough to send the guard running for his worthless life. Dark Jak glared at the closed door, but once the guards smell faded, Dark Jak nuzzled into Lily's hair.

Torn watched, stunned solid by the creatures outward display of affection. That, and It's nickname for Lily.

"**My little Kit, it's time to wake up." **

Upon hearing Dark Jak's gruff voice, Lily stirred. Her gray eyes opened slowly, and she tilted her head back to look into the black eyes of her 'Captor'.

"Mornin Dark."

"**Good to see you awake."**

Tess snapped out of her frozen state as soon as she noticed how Dark Jak's claws slightly digging onto Lily's skin.

"Lily! Get away from Jak, he's not safe right now!"

Lily gave her a confused stare, "But, Jak's not here right now." she glanced behind her again, double checking if Dark was still present.

"Then who's that sitting behind you? ! The candy man!" Tess said, worrying over the small girl.

"Oh! You guys never met have you? Well everybody, meet Dark Jak, or just Dark," Lily said gesturing to Jak. Dark just growled, showing off his sharp canines, and drawing Lily closer. Everybody thought that he was growling at them but Lily recognized his warning.

Sure enough, as soon as he stopped growling, the door burst open, reveling an evil man, that Lily feared above all else.

"Are we having problems?" Erol said, almost daring someone to talk. But, all that was heard was a whimper of pure fear.

Lily's eyes widened, showing such unimaginable terror, and she began to shake violently. As soon as Dark Jak saw that, he stood and put the smaller girl behind him. Erol only raised a small gun

In Erol's casual grip, was a blaster that shot bolts of light eco. That certain type of eco hurt the two elves like fucking hell, but it wouldn't kill them.

Lily had tears streaming down her face when the gun blast was heard. A bullet hit Dark in the chest, sending him down to the ground.

Lily stifled her scream as she watched Erol draw closer to her.

"Leave her the Hell alone!" yelled Torn.

"Or what," sneered Erol as he reached for his targets white hair. "Look at that, she so scared she can't stop shaking. Plus, her dark self is locked away in a cell made of that same fear!"

Lily let out her held in scream as Erol grabbed her white hair, using it to yank her off the ground. As, he dragged her out of the cell, he kicked the now normal Jak on the way out. Jak was hunched over in pain, but soon sat up and placed himself on the bed, wincing as he forced his body to move.

That was when Kiera decided to wake up. "Wha? What's going on! Where am I? Jak-"

Her questions were cut off by a God awful scream of pain. When Jak heard it, he linked his fingers together, put his elbows on his knees, and slammed his head into his hands. His hunched over shoulders began to shake incessantly at the echoes.

When it died down, he rose his head, and looked straight at Torn. "Tell her. I can't, not while-"  
>Another scream bounced off the walls, making Jak's eyes tortured blue eyes widen once more, as he hid his head in his hands again.<p>

Torn looked at Kiera, wondering how the hell was he supposed to explain all this shit.

**~When I wake Up, the Dream isn't Done~**

For what seemed like an eternity, Lily's screams echoed in the damp cell. Kiera was slumped up against the wall, and Tess was crying into her knees. Torn was absentmindedly picking at the cuffs around his ankles. Jak was still in his hunched over position.

Kiera had tried time and time again to get him to talk to her, but was met with silence.

Torn, on the other hand, understood. Lily's screams might of died down, but in Jak's head, silence was the same as death.

In Jak's head, he could still hear his Lily. She was having another whispered conversation with him, and her words drifted to him.

_While my screams accompanied you in that cell, I was left in silence, to wonder if you would ever come back._

Jak finally understood what she meant.

Lily was still awake when she was throw onto the cell. Her heart was bleeding even worse than Jak's was. She was sobbing uncontrollably and incoherently mumbling. Jak ran over to her and put his hand on her shirt. It was drenched in red blood and stained with dark eco. The aforementioned man lifted her small body off the ground and put her on the bed.

He heard her mumblings, and leaned his head close to her lips, hearing her frightened words.

"Oh, my God, please, please stop, it burns, too red, too hot, too dark, hurts hurts, make it go away, leave me alone. PLEASE, LET ME DIE! ! !" she screeched the last part, making the three sane elves jump, and one green-blond haired elf's eyes darken. **(Heh, see what I did there?) **

Lily reached up and grabbed Jak's shirt, pulling him close to her as she continued to ramble. Jak could only held her close. Eventually, her mind broke down to a point where she was gone.

"Darkness lies, where Darkness pleases. Death takes whoever he wants, But I find that I am her, The one that was to die that day!" she sang, her eyes darting into every corner of the room, observing the terrified faces staring at her, at her wide smile. As her eyes darted up, she saw the one holding her tightly. He was smiling at her, saying soothing words. She didn't care. She was all alone. There was no one here. It's all a lie.

"HAA! ! ! It's all a lie, you are all fake! HA! I win!" she smiled as she broke down into a fit of crazed laughter. Jak held her tighter still, as if trying to hide her from the rest of the world.

"Cept for you," Lily said. "You're real! You are truth!"

Jak leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Yes, I am. You are too! But you're also lost."

Lily looked at him, confused, " I am?"  
>Jak nodded, "To find yourself, you have to go night-nights."<br>Lily looked like a young child, her eyes wide, and her mouth slightly open, as she stared at the man holding her. "Okay . . ."

She leaned her head on Jak's shoulder, and fell into a deep sleep, as Jak rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry . . . She- we can't handle this sometimes and we snap," Jak said, saying something that he hoped he would be able to conceal from everyone, except him and Lily.

"I'm sorry . . ."

**WHY ARE YOU SORRY! ! ! **

Jak slightly jumped at Darkness's yell. "They shouldn't be here, that's why." Jak said aloud, his eyes distant and unseeing, as the other elves stared.

**What they are going through is nothing compared to what we have been through, and will go through. We have to suffer through getting cut up, shot, protecting mate Kit, AND BEING ABLE TO DO NOTHING WHEN SHE'S DIEING! ! !**

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE! ! !" Jak yelled, confirming the other elves fear about his sanity. "She can't leave us . . ." Jak whispered pulling Lily closer.

"Jak? What happened to you?" Kiera said, venturing carefully into the world Jak had made for himself and Lily.

Jak looked deep into her eyes, and in his eyes, a shield slipped into place. "Shit happened." he said, his answer clipped.

Kiera looked away from his eyes, scared at the depth of them.

"FoooOOooD," moaned the white haired Elf in Jak's arms. Jak chuckled at her, and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"Every one thinks we're crazy, you don't have enough energy to fully heal, I had an out loud conversation with Dark, and you had an episode."

"Well, crap," Lily said in a normal voice, eliciting another deep chuckle from Jak. "Sorry bout that, and I just thought of something."

"What?" Torn cut in.

"How much food are they gonna give us?"

"Hmm, well most of us are apart of the Underground, and hold valuable information. So, I think we're good."

"Huh." Lily said, not thinking of that, rubbing her heart absentmindedly.

"Lily, stop messing with it, or it's going to get worse," Jak said grabbing her hands, and covering them with his callused ones. This made Kiera, the one who was supposed to be Jak's 'love interest', very jealous. Especially, since she wanted to be in Jak's arms, she claimed him a long time ago, so he was HER'S.

"Jak," she whined. "I'm hungry!"

Lily's mouth fell open as Jak stared at her incredulously. "You're kidding right?" Jak asked.

Kiera nodded her head in conformation.

"Are you stupid or something? Or did you miss what I just said?" Lily asked.

Jak continued her sentence, "We are lucky if we get fed once a day, so if you're hungry . . ."

"Shut up and deal with it!" Lily completed.

"Wha- but- I," Kiera stuttered, not used to and not liking how Jak was talking to her. Lily on the other hand, "You! Shut up, and get away from Jak! I heard about you, YOU MONSTER!"  
>Lily looked at her, anger present in her gray eyes, but before she could retort, a mix of two voices interrupted her.<p>

"**Did you **just _**insult **_Lily?" Jak asked, his voice mixed with Dark's voice. He was trying not to let him take over, but Jak and Dark were about ready to rip Kiera's tongue out. Well, Jak wanted to, Dark wanted to rip her throat out, make her eat it, and then gut her like the worthless pig he considered she was.

"**And **_we're _not **your anything**, **slut,**" Dark finally got his say in, calling her a slut, yet still on Jak's leash. Slut was a kind name in Lily's opinion. She knew he knew all sorts of inappropriate words in ancient Precursion.

_How the hell did I know that? Instincts, probably, Lily thought to herself._

"Jak! Why would you call me that? I thought you cared about me," Kiera whimpered, not noticing the mix of Jak's and Darkness's voices. Tess and Torn were getting extremely worried that Dark would attack Kiera, but were smart enough to stay out of it.

"_**Listen you slutty little whore, if you ever call my Kit that again, you will slowly die, and watch as I gut you like a fish. By the way, me and Jak don't care about you. You can d-" **_A small pale hand covered Dark's mouth.

"Dark, that's enough," Lily said, daring him to argue.

"**But-"**

"Did you not hear me? I said_ enough."_

Dark's forehead fell onto her shoulder_, __**"**_**Fine, you win Kit. But I was not lying." **

"Kiera, if you value your life, do as he says. Shadow, my own dark creature within, is also rearing to have a go at you. If that is not clear enough, **shut the fuck up," **Lily said, Shadow entering her voice into Lily's. Tess and Torn watched the dark elf and almost dark elf with sharp eyes, noting Dark Jak's submission to Lily. They also knew what destruction Dark could bring if provoked. They knew nothing of Lily's power, besides the green eco trick that they had witnessed.

Dark smirked to himself when he heard Shadow, moving his head to rest his chin on her shoulder, putting his mouth next to her ear. The three elves staring at the horned elf, were stunned by his lusty voice, and the words he hissed into Lily's ears.

"**Shadow~ come out and play~ I know you want to. Let go Kit, sink into the forgiving darkness, forget about the rest of the world, and let Shadow out.**

**I can protect you both, Mate."**

Lily both shivered and relaxed at Dark's words. This worried all three of the other elves. "Dark, it's not safe. We could hurt them, and you know how violent we can be. I know you would protect us at all costs, but if I let her out again, what will happen to me? I was close to being lost again."  
><strong>"No you weren't. You have enough light eco from Precursors know where to combat it. Let<strong>_** go," **_Dark whispered, his last words gentle, and caring.

"Just don't . . . hurt . . . them," Lily replied, her voice tired and weak.

"_**We won't host." **_Shadow replied. A flash of not light, but darkness engulfed her, and when it was gone, in Dark's lap, a black haired, eyed, and nailed girl sat. she was adorned with a black dress whose front rose abve her ankles, adn back trailed on the grond, but on her wrist, three pure white bracelets rested.

"**Heh, even when unconscious, she strives to protect the ones she cares about**_**," **_Shadow said, inspecting the white bracelets.

Tess, Torn, and even Keira, cowered in fear and tried to make them selves look smaller. The two dark creatures on the cot in the corner, truly terrified them.

Even though they knew the two, they were terrified. They were why the two were so withdrawn and private. How could anyone truly understand them, besides each other?


End file.
